kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Yukie Marui
is the buddy of Haqua. She works by selling Gokult (a parody of Yakult). Character Outline Appearance In Yukie's daily life, she wears Zōri slippers combined with a Jika-tabi or no socks, along with a normal skirt and a shirt under a long-sleeve jacket. When she works though, she instead wears a normal Gokult jacket instead of her normal jacket and some sport sneakers in replacement of the slippers. She has dotted eyes and an afro-smooth hairstyle. With rounded cheeks, it is visible that her body style is leaning towards the heavier side. Personality Yukie very much encompesses the "ideal" category of "The old lady of the neighborhood" with her kind yet hardworking personality. She seems very fulfilled with her life. While she is not ashamed of what she does and will say what is on her mind, she is very mindful not to be oppressive of her ideals. While she is proud of her work as a Gokult deliverer, she is shy of people watching her at work. While not the most energetic, Yukie follows a Tai-chi TV series to exercise and keep in shape. She calls Haqua "Hacchan" and cares deeply for her, thinking of Haqua as her own daughter. She likes to gossip, as demonstrated when she told Keima about what Haqua mentioned about him. Background Not much is known about Yukie except for the fact that she has been in the Gokult business for a long time. She was the number one seller when she was younger, but at the moment, few are willing to purchase the drink. Abilities Although Yukie was described by Haqua as useless and dumb (much like how Keima usually sees Elsie), she actually is unintentionally good at capturing escaped spirits. Her "talent" even earned the praise of Keima himself. Keima believes that Yukie's spirit hunting method is similar to the old-school game technique, that requires the character to visit many targets over and over, at the same time, raising their love points little by little. This technique seems to be very, very slow, but it is still effective, as after two months of work, Yukie and Haqua captured 4 spirits during the same week Keima visited them. Character History Hunting Break Arc She appeared after that Elsie stated that she is happy to be in the human world. (Anime only) Yukie Marui Arc Haqua said that she does not have a buddy. Yukie suddenly appears, saying that she was being looking for her and that she should not leave her partner alone like that. Haqua then says that she is running away and that she is not her partner. Yukie looks at Keima and assumes that he is Haqua's boyfriend, implying that Haqua was on a date with Keima while Yukie was looking for Haqua. Yukie then hits Haqua on the back and goes back to Keima requesting that he treat Haqua well and introduces herself to Keima. She grabs Haqua saying that they will go home and that she must not whine about it. At her home, Yukie is practicing her Tai-chi saying that it is so hard. When the Tai-chi video says that breathing is very important, Yukie starts to breathe harder. Haqua says that Yukie must stop doing this exercise, complaining that they have only captured one spirit so far. Yukie ignores her plea, saying that she will get on Rank A of Tai-chi in the the summer, and Haqua protests saying that she is not talking about Tai-chi. Yukie says that Haqua does not need to yell at her and decides to give Haqua a Gokult cap normally given to Gokult customers. She praises Haqua, saying that the cap looked good on her. Haqua feeling embarrassed, decides to leave, but as she opens the door she sees Keima with a present for Yukie. Keima surprises Yukie when he introduces himself as a partner of someone else. Keima and Yukie starts a friendly chat, while Haqua unsuccessfully tries to chase Keima out of the house. Yukie explains that she was watching some infomercials on TV, when it suddenly switched on a strange screen, and she was contracted that way. Keima then says that he was nervous to talk to another partner, and asks if Yukie can help him. While having a meal together, Keima praise Yukie's cooking, and Yukie responds by asking him to bring some of the food home. Haqua feels that Keima is being too nice to Yukie and suggested that he will soon know of the "dark side" of Yukie. Yukie tells Keima that she has something nice for him and gives him a Gokult cap saying that it is for the young ones. Haqua laughs at Keima, and then says that Keima will cherish the cap for life. Yukie notes that Haqua seems happier today, and that Haqua is normally irritated. Yukie believes that it is due to Keima being there and tells him that Haqua says that Keima is good looking. Haqua yells at Yukie, correcting her that she mean his good record at capturing spirits. Yukie ignores her mistake and says that it does not matter, which infuriates Haqua. Keima asks Yukie what does she normally does. Yukie replies that she delivers Gokult and gives Keima some. Old Conquest Arc She has seen Elsie as Kanon and ask Haqua that Elsie looked so much familiar to her. Heart of Jupiter Arc When Haqua brought Nora to Yukie's house, Yukie introduced herself to Nora as Haqua's partner. Yukie then bashfully said that she is in her tai-chi outfit and offered Nora to have something to eat later. Haqua then angrily and embarrassingly told Yukie to quit it. Yukie then said that she also got some of the Hiyayako (Chilled bean-curd with an assortment of toppings) that Haqua liked before telling Haqua to master using chopsticks. Later, when Haqua and Nora were conversing, Yukie was shown to be making some shrimp tempura and when the message is over, Nora stayed back for a while and asked what is a particular sticky and pungent smelling food. Yukie said that it is Nattō and it is delicious as Haqua asked how long does Nora want to stay. Relationships Haqua du Lot Herminium Yukie sees Haqua as her best friend and her daughter while Haqua denies, as she is in fact much older than Yukie. Haqua complains a lot about having Yukie as her partner. Yukie seems to accept Haqua's harshness and talks normally with her. Haqua does not like Yukie's house, though she lives with her. However, Haqua does seem to care for Yukie. Keima Katsuragi Yukie thinks that Haqua is interested in Keima, so she tells Keima things about Haqua. Yukie seems to respect Keima for his "calmness" and "Warm-hearted behavior". Keima befriends Yukie to look at how Haqua and Yukie capture the spirits in Maijima City. Keima believes that Haqua and Yukie still are making slow but steady progress with the spirit capture. Trivia * Her fandom shorthand is "90". * Her surname is derived from Marui Co., Ltd. (株式会社丸井 Kabushiki-gaisha Marui). It is a Japanese retail company which operates a chain of department stores in Tokyo, as well as in other major Japanese cities. They are best known for their women's fashion and accessories, which are aimed at the 25-35 age range. * In chapter 49, Yukie's surname was mistakenly named as "Watanabe". This was fixed in the volume release. Quotes * ''(To Keima) "Oh my, aren't you polite! And so suave too!" ''(Chapter 48, p.6) * ''(To Keima) "Hac-chan is always saying how good-looking you are." ''(Chapter 48, p.10) Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Buddies Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Category:Plot Overviews